


The Elephant In The Room

by ender_mar



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ender_mar/pseuds/ender_mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where the reds and blues are high school friends that always hang out at Church's house on the weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant In The Room

"Wow, I can't believe we're not the last ones to show up this time." Simmons announced while glaring at Grif as they entered Church's living room.

"Oh stop complain- wait, we're not?"

Simmons took a seat next to Donut on the couch, leaving more than enough space for Grif. Caboose is sitting on the floor in front of Donut, they're both working on flower crowns. "Yeah, Tucker and Wash are running a little late." Church answered murmuring slightly due to the fact that he was distracted by the very long process of choosing from the large selection of movies on his shelves. "They're not the only ones though, Carolina was running late too. And, you know, there's you two. Always."

Carolina sat up from her reclined position in the chair closer to Church. (She sits like this to make sure he doesn't pick a shitty movie like he usually does.)

"Um, excuse me? I wasn't late, York needed help at work."

Church smirks and turns his head a little. "Is that what they're calling it now-a-days?" Carolina retaliates by smacking Church with her sandal, to which Church responds with a string of profane gestures and curses.

Donut turns towards Simmons, still working on the blue and white coloured flower crown.

"So, why were you two late?" Grif groans and Simmons crosses his arms, shooting a dirty look at the man on the other side of him as he responds. "Well, WE were assigned a project by Coach Sarge on how to build bonds between teams for the health portion of our physical education class, and GRIF was suppose to do 3 of the power point slides, but of course he didn't."

"I forgot."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, it's due Monday and I made him do it before we left."

Donut nods and picks up another flower. "You really shouldn't slack off on group work, Grif. Especially when it has to do with bonding as a team! You two are a team, so you should work together to figure out how to pleasure one another so that, not only will Coach Sarge be pleased with the result, but the two of you will be too!" 

"Uh. Yeah. What Donut said. Kind of." 

By this point, Carolina had stopped beating Church but Caboose was pestering Church about what he thought Carolina meant when she said 'work'. Church continuously waves his hand to shush him and, after a few minutes, Church stands and holds up a DVD case.

"Found one." He moves over to the DVD player to put it in, Carolina sits back obviously pleased with Church's decision. Grif stretches his arms out and asks what it is.

"Major Payne." He takes the disc out of it's case, Simmons crosses his arms and falls back on the couch, but no one else seems to disagree with the decision. Before Church hits play, Caboose speaks up.

"Wait, Church! What about Wash?" Grif stops staring into space and sits up a little. "Oh, yeah. Tucker's not here yet."

Church sighs and pulls his phone out of his pocket, dialing a number. It rings for a few seconds, but eventually Tucker answers.

"Oh hey dude."

Church looks a little thrown off.

"Where are you, asshole? We're all waiting on you!"

"AND WASH!" Caboose chimes in. Church waves his hand again.

"Oh, shit I forgot it was Friday. Uh, yeah, I'll be over in just a second."

"Do you need someone to pick you up?"

"Nah, I just live around the corner, dude. I'll walk. See you in a few."

With that, Tucker hangs up. Church still looks a little confused, but he shrugs it off and no one asks any questions.

 

About 10 minutes later, Tucker shows up. Church goes to answer the door.

"Hey man, sorry about being late it slipped my mind."

Church stares at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Uh, no yeah it's fine. Hey do you happen to know if Wash is coming?"

Tucker nods and steps inside. "Yeah, I think he said he had to take a shower first."

"Ah. Well, come on in before Grif takes our seats to use them as a bed."

They both walk into the living room, Donut and Caboose greet Tucker and the others stare for a second as if something's wrong. Church makes a face at them and they grin and shrug it off.

Tucker sits next to Church on the other couch and everyone starts chattering again.

Church turns to Tucker. "Hey, uh. Do you have Wash's phone?"

Tucker gives a forced look of confusion. "Uh, no? Why?"

"Because when I called to ask him if where he was, you picked up."

Grif hops out of his conversation with Simmons and Donut to eavesdrop on Church and Tucker's.

"Oh. OH, yeah, he uh left it at the library and I'm holding it for him."

"How does he know you have it?"

"I called his house when I got home, duh."

"Ahh okay okay. "Tucker looks a little relieved and they go on to talk about some stupid school related shit and how bossy Carolina can be in English class.

To which she retaliates by throwing her sandal at Tucker.

After 15 minutes or so, Tucker gets a phone call. He pulls his phone out and answers it, barely getting out a "Hello" before the voice on the other end silences him.

Church turns away but tries to listen to the voice on the other end. Grif, once again, hops out of his conversation to eavesdrop.

Tucker listens to the voice on the other end for about 15 seconds before he looks down at his clothes, making an expression of realization.

"Okay, yeah yeah I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, hold on."

He hangs up and turns to Church. "Hey I uh, gotta run home real quick I forgot something, I'll be right back."

He gets up and shoves his phone back in his pocket. "Oh, and Wash text me and said he'd pick me up this time, so we'll both be here in a few." 

With that, he runs out, slamming the door behind him.

Grif turns to Church. "How did Wash tell him he was gonna pick him up if he has Wash's phone?"

Church shrugs. "I don't know. Last time I checked house phones can't send messages."

Carolina interrupts them, her face smug and arms crossed. "Enough of that, am I the only one that noticed he was wearing Wash's clothes?"

To which literally all of them responds with "Nope."


End file.
